wwecruzfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Summerslam (season 1)
SummerSlam (season 1) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view event produced by WWE that took place on August 14, 2011. It was the third consecutive SummerSlam presented by 7-Eleven. For the third consecutive year, SummerSlam was held at Staples Center in Los Angeles, California, and it was the 24th annual SummerSlam event.[ Six matches were originally scheduled for the event,. It was later announced that SummerSlam attracted a sellout crowd of 17,404 fans at Staples Center in Los Angeles, grossing more than $1 million. This marks the highest grossing SummerSlam ever held at Staples Center. The event garnered 296,000 pay-per-view buys, down from 350,000 buys the previous year Background SummerSlam featured professional wrestling matches involving different wrestlers from pre-existing scripted feuds, plots, and storylines that developed on WWE's television programs. Wrestlers portrayed villains or heroes as they followed a series of events that built tension and culminated in a wrestling match or series of matches.[8] The main feud headed into SummerSlam from the SmackDown brand was between CM Punk and Undertaker, after Punk won n Wrestlemania the WHW Championship and defeat the streak of the undertaker. A tournament was amde to see who will contendt for thew World title at SummerSlam. the tournament seen Kofi Kingston defeat Alberto del Rio, Kane defeating Tyson Kidd, Mark Henry defeating Jack Swagger, Undertaker defeating Yoshi Tatsu. The semifinals saw Kane winning against Kofi andUndertaker defeating Mark Henry, the finals was won by Takermaking it the number one contender in a Hell in a Cell battle at Summerslam. The main event from the Raw brand for SummerSlam would pit John Cena agains tTriple H, both vying for the right of being called the WWE Champion. In the season1 Draft on Raw Alexis Texas announced several test to the number one contender the first been a Beat the Clock challenge,between Rey Misterio and Triple H, With Misterio defeating Mctyre in 7:07 minutes and Triple in 6:01 are Truth making him first contender , The next challange was to apply finisher the most you could to your opponent with Rey making 4 to William Regal and Triple H was defeated by Big Show so he automatically lose the challenge. Then a Tag Match was amde etween Jhon Cena and Misterio against AlexRiley and The Miz, with the face winning meanwhile Triple H defeated Dolf Ziggler and Ziggler make an outrage attack to Triple H left him in a bad state.Rey and Jhon Cena have a discussion before thier last battle making The Miz and Alex Riley win one week before Summerslam. Meanwhile Ziggler attacked Triple H let him injured this will make a large feud between them. Section heading Preliminary matcheshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=SummerSlam_(2011)&action=edit&section=3 edit Before the first match of the night, Mr Cruz make some girls dance inthe ring and giveout WWE products and 7-Eleven ones. The first match of the night was Big SHow against Intercontinental Championship Ezekiel Jackson. Big Show come saying he don´t care a bou this match and he is going to prove he deserves been number 1 contender, so he change tohe battle to a Last Man Standing, the battle was intense and it ended when Zeke Slam him in the ramp, winning this match. Next, Mason Ryan defended its championship in a Battle 4 Way Elimination Chamber faced off against Santino Marella, Christian and Evan Bourne. The battle become a handicap match but soon Santino Maella was elminated after been hit against the barricade, Christian was defeated when Mason Ryan make it a slam against the ramp and finally Evan Bourne was caugh in middle air and launched against the crowd causing its elimination. The next match features The Legacy dending thier Tag Title against Elite Force. The battle ended soonwhen ALberto del Rio and Shaemus cheat its way with a weapon and the refeere not notice, thus becomeing new Tag champions, Alberto and SHaemus keep attacking Cody Rhodes and Tedbiase unitl they blood and clean the championship with its blood.. Before the next match, Cee Leo come and sing the main them of Summerslam. The match was a bikini match between Diva Natalia as champion defending against Layla, the battle was good but it ended with a sharpshooter that Layla could not escape. After that they presented Cielo Marquez a comedian of sorts in this universe. Main event matcheshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=SummerSlam_(2011)&action=edit&section=4 edit The Raw main event featured Jhon Cena against Rey Misterio for the WWE Championship in match. Jhon Cena had Cielo Marquez in his ring saying she is a great fan of him and how his message of never give up is a good one. Rey Misterio comes out and tell him that he can´t support anypone that himself been champion, that he is going to finishwith this Never Give Up facade. The battle begin with Jhon Cena having control but soon Rey speed come to hand and evade most of Cena hits. The battle then turn to Rey when he was going to apply the 619 but Cielo then get in way. Rey apply to Cielo a 619 in the butt, Cena was distracted by this and Rey apply againt the 619 to Cena becoming WWE Champion. The main event featured WHW Champion CM Punk vs Undertaker to determine the WHW Champion. The match was a Hell in a Cell. The match started slowly but soon the battle become intense when they used the cell to battle and they break trough it , go to the ceiling of it and get down from it in an epic match, at the end the battle was a draw, thus CM PUnk retaining its WHW Championship As Punk celebrated his WHW Championship retain, Undertaker asked a moment to talk saying this was its final run in WWE. Mr. Cruz come out and say he should not go to soon, that they will celebrate the Undertaker, that this was the year of the Taker, that they will have a blast!